villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dai-Shocker
Dai-Shocker also known as Great Shocker is the name an evil organization appeared in Kamen Rider Decade series, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, and Kamen Rider x Super Sentai Superhero Taisen. The y are a conglomeration of all Kamen Rider villains who sent to plan to take over all dimension worlds. Based in the World of Decade, the insignia is doubled head of eagle version of Shocker's crest and written to "DCD" written on it that hint's to Decade. Dai-Shocker sent their agents to across the world to deliver other organizations an offer to join Dai-Shocker and to try to conquer the entire A.R. World multiverse. The idea of an organization composed of various villains from across the Kamen Rider Series previously was used with the Badan Empire in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! and GranShocker in Kamen Rider SD. Super Shocker The evil Super Shocker organization is formed from the last remnants of Dai-Shocker, with the destruction of the Nine Worlds and the destruction of Dai-Shocker. In addition to high-ranking members Super Dr. Shinigami and Colonel Zol, other villains from the Kamen Rider Series make up the ranks of Super Shocker. They utilize the Super Crisis Fortress as their base. Dai-Shocker (Super Hero Taisen) During the events of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Tsukasa Kadoya, with the help of Doktor G, reforms Dai-Shocker and becomes their Great Leader once more in order to take down the Super Sentai teams and the Dai-Zangyack group led by Captain Marvelous. This version of the organization used the original Shocker's emblem and used a Crisis Fortress as its main base. Although apparently victorious in eliminating the Super Sentai, Tsukasa was infiltrating them to stop their own plans, resulting in the survival of all Super Sentai and Riders. Meanwhile various members of the organization itself were actually working alongside Dai-Zangyack, resulting in Doktor G taking control of the organization to wipe out both the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders together while allying themselves with Dai-Zangyack known as Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. This version of the organization was destroyed alongside its chief commanders by the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider army. Space Shocker Space Shocker are the villains of the film, Super Hero Taisen Z. In the same vein as Dai-Shocker, they are an alliance of villains from across the Kamen Rider Series multiverse. Members *Leader **Great Leader of Dai-Shocker (formerly) **Shadow Moon **Dr. Shinigami **Doktor G/Narutaki *Shōwa Leaders **Ambassador Hell **Apollo Geist (Chief of Security) **King Dark **Llumu Qhimil **General Shadow **Shadow Moon **General Jark **Neo Organism/Doras *Heisei Leaders **N-Daguva-Zeba **El of the Ground **Arch Orphnoch **Joker Undead **Nurikabe **Gryllus Worm **Alligator Imagin **Bat Fangire **Thorn Fangire Nine Worlds' Kaijin To fight Decade, Diend, Kuuga, Kiva, and Hibiki, Super Apollo Geist recreates the following kaijin from the Nine Worlds. *Phylloxera Worm *Beetle Fangire *Taurus Ballista *Alligator Imagin *Paradoxa Undead *Tiger Orphnoch Allied Organizations *Shocker *Geldam/Gel-Shocker *Destron *G.O.D *Geddon *Delza Army *Dogma Kingdom *Jin Dogma *Gorgom *Crisis Empire *Fog Mother *Grongi *Lords *Mirror Monsters *Orphnoch *Undead *Makamou *Worms *Imagin *Fangire/Legendorga *Dopants *Yummies/Greed *Dai-Zangyack Other Member *Bee Woman (Super Shocker member) *Mezool *Weather Dopant *Medusa Legendorga Former Member *High Priestess Bishium/Sayo Kadoya *Joji Yuki Kaijin Members *Shocker Kaijin **Scorpion Man **Ghoster **Zanjioh (Join of Super Shocker) **Jaguarman (Join Super Shocker) **Poison Lizard Man (Join Super Shocker) **Shiomaneking *Gel Shocker Kaijin **Ganikomol **Isoginjaguar **Hiruchameleon (Join Super Shocker) *Destron Kaijin **Cannon Buffalo (Manga) *Badan Kaijin **Tiger Roid *Neo Shocker Kaijin **Gameleojin (Manga) *Jin Dogma Kajin **KomaThunder *Gorgom Mutant **Sai Mutant *Strange Demon Robot **Schwarian *Cyborg Soldier Level 2 *Fog Mother **Garai *Grongi **Go-Jaraji-Da **Zu-Mebio-Da **Zu-Gooma-Gu (Ultimate Form) (Join Super Shocker) **Me-Badjisu-Ba **Me-Ginoga-De **Go-Gadoru-Ba **Go-Baberu-Da **Me-Garima-Ba **Go-Jaaza-Gi *Lord **Propheta Cruentus **Leiurus Acutia **Formica Regia **Pantheras Luteus **Stellio Dextera **Volucris Falco (Join Super Shocker) *Mirror Monster **Psycorogue **Brobajell **GuldMirage **Solospider (Join Super Shocker) *Orphnoch **Ox Orphnoch **Worm Orphnoch **Frilled Lizard Orphnoch **Butterfly Orphnoch **Giraffe Orphnoch **Longhorn Orphnoch **Slug Orphnoch **Wild Boar Orphnoch **Pelican Orphnoch **Stinkbug Orphnoch **Armadillo Orphnoch **Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch **Scorpion Orphnoch (Join Super Shocker) *Undead **Elephant Undead **Giraffa Undead **Deer Undead **Scarab Undead **Lizard Undead **Tortoise Undead **Shell Undead **Titan (Join Super Shocker) *Makamou **Bakeneko **Yobuko **Kappa **Hitotsumi **Kasha **Kodama (Join Super Shocker) *Worms **Brachypelma Worm Aurantium **Brachypelma Worm Viridis **Tarantes Worm Purpura **Camponotus Worm Maxilla **Coleoptera Worm Aeneus **Coleoptera Worm Croceus **Coleoptera Worm Argentum **Geophilid Worm **Subst Worm **Cassis Worm Gladius **Musca Worm **Sectio Worm Acuere (Join Super Shocker) *Imagin **Scorpion Imagin **Mole Imagin (Ax Hand), (Claw Hand), and (Drill Hand) **Bat Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin **Cobra Imagin (Join Super Shocker) *Fangire **Mantis Fangire **Seamoon Fangire **Sungazer Fangire **Shark Fangire **Silkmoth Fangire **Horsefly Fangire **Warthog Fangire **Sungazer Fangire (Join Super Shocker) *Dopant **Cockroach Dopant **Spider Dopant *Yummy **Kuwagata Yummy **Uni-Armadillo Yummy Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatmen *Dogma Fighters *Chaps *Formica Pedes *Sheerghosts *Raydragoons *Darkroaches *Makamou Ninja Group *Rat Fangire Base *Crisis Fortress *Dai-Shocker Castle Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Pawns Category:Tokusatsu